gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Los Santos Police Department (HD Universe)
Female Police Officers People think that there will be female police officers because they have seen a screenshot of one. Sure this could be true but if nobody else noticed, there is also a screenshot of a female police officer in the GTA San Andreas screenshots. Here it is! Yes, the female police officers appears for both GTA San Andreas and GTA V only in artwork, not in actual gameplay screenshots. If in the end there are no females, I believe we might include this in the Trivia section: "Altough there is artwork decipting a female police officer, there is no such woman in the game, similar to GTA San Andreas.". Until then, we shouldn't take this artwork as valuable game information. Eruul2012 (talk) 08:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Good job on this. Far much better than that idiotic LSPD page that added loads of rumors a few months ago. --Zulu2065 (talk) 18:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC)-- Just been researching and there is one police woman in San Andreas. That is the potential girlfriend of CJ called Barbara Schternvart who you find outside a police station, although the artwork looks nothing like her. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 18:59, January 18, 2013 (UTC) There are gonna be female cops in GTA V, in the first trailer one can be seen and the Preorder poster has a Female cop named Vasquez. This should be noted. Matt Seay (talk) 21:28, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Logo We need to find the proper logo, any info just post here, thanks... Massionet51 (talk) 17:38, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Anybody notice how fucking hard the cops are??? Hamodey1 (talk) 19:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC) No Way Is That True! I don't believe it. I don't think the cops start wearing heavy armor when you get 5 Stars. In fact, I've gotten 5 Star shootouts each time I played the game, and never once have I seen this. But if they do appear, but only appear in a specific area, please add that, or at least add some pictures, 'cause I wanna see them, and I don't think I can find them myself. Was it added in a patch, maybe? I can't update my game with that stuff because I don't have internet connection near my Xbox 360. TeddyBearZRule (talk) 20:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Police Stations Shouldn't there be only the five stations (six if you count the join station at Davis) for the LSPD? The other two are LSSD stations that are not operated by the Los Santos Police Department or the City of Los Santos. I'll leave this question up for a couple of days, then I'll edit the related description and the related images. Archangel Two (talk) 05:21, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Images The gallery images on this page and the Los Santos County Sheriff need serious renaming and licensing. It should be noted that nearly all images in their galleries do not follow the image policy. ( ) 01:22, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Create a page for Lee Whitless I feel that there should be a page for Lee Whitless, the spokesman for the L.S.P.D., as he is mentioned several times in newspaper articles in Grand Theft Auto V. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 03:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Ignorace The LSPD never seems to care about what the firefighters do or the paramedics. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 18:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC)Big Brudda :And? This isn't significant. It's purely game nature that happens in plenty of GTAs. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:22, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :This doesnt happen in the old ones though. It only happens in GTA IV and V. What I mean is the Firefighters and Parademics can break any rule (Fighting, Trespassing, Carjacking, etc.) Without getting in trouble even if the police near them. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 18:31, February 28, 2016 (UTC)Big Brudda : ::On the technical side, firefighters and paramedics are technically allowed to commit certain crimes like such without breaking the law, but regardless, I don't see how it's significant. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 18:41, February 28, 2016 (UTC) P996 LAZER-6 L This does not make sense as the LSPD are civilians :And yet, there it is, marked on the map in GTA Online as "Police Plane" and piloted by the NPC in Police Pilot uniform. It's a video game. It doesn't always have to make sense. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:04, December 9, 2019 (UTC)